Lasting Impressions
by xstoryloverx
Summary: Everyone and everything around you has an influence on you. I have had lots of interesting and influential people in my life. I have spent the last year of my life in Forks, Washington. But now, I'm tired of playing nice. It's time to go home. Home is where the people I love are and the person who has always been there for me is. So, right now, home is Mystic Falls, Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey! Although I have spent a ridiculous amount of hours reading so many amazing different fanfics since I first discovered this site, this is the first one I have ever written so **_**please**_** be gentle with me. Hit the review button at the end because I would love to hear whatever you think. The good, the bad and the ugly. So anyway, I hope you like it and thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

_Seriously! _ Did he seriously just say that? _I'm_ not good enough for _him_? How dare he? I'm Izabelle Petrova and anybody that messes with me must have a death wish.

"Excuse you!" I shout incredulously as he turns around and walks away. "How dare you?", I shout, "I am not the pathetic little crybaby who is terrified of what he is! Who is terrified to look into the mirror for fear of seeing himself for what he really is, a monster. Because that is the truth Edward, that is what you are. A monster. The most cowardly monster I've ever met! All of you! Cowards! Pathetic little cowards! Who leaves a defenceless little human in the woods after breaking their heart anyway? I know you're out there you know! I can hear you all breathing, so you may as well come out and face me, that way I don't have to waste time tracking you down before I kill you all!".

I finish my rant as the rest of the members of the Cullen clan make their way out of their hiding places. All of the members of the family show a varying range of emotions on their faces. Terror; rightly so, confusion; also perfectly understandable they think I'm sweet and innocent, how wrong they are. Guilt too, is a prominent emotion, as it bloody well should be! On Rosalie's face there is a slight glimmer of pride, presumably for the previously malleable human who she believes has now grown a backbone. Odd as it is, I quite like Rosalie, perhaps because we are slightly similar in truth, a hard, bitchy exterior acting as a barrier from our messy past. Either way, I just may let her escape the slaughter that shall soon come. However, there is one emotion that confuses me, one emotion that I don't understand, rage. The pure, violent rage that is currently burning in Edward and Alice's eyes.

However, though I may not understand it, it is clear that my instincts do as just as Edward and Alice are about to crash into me, I hop out the way and come away unscathed as the two collide into each other with a loud bang. I momentarily get lost inside my own head as I smirk, thinking about how useful a thunderstorm would be to them now. Coming out of my mind, I look up to see the idiots glowering at me and felling playful I flash them a smug grin.

_Let the games begin_, I think, let the games begin!

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those who were awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really glad you liked the beginning of it. I'll be completely honest and admit that I only have a very vague idea of where this story is going and I am writing it as I go, so for now there will not be a particular update schedule but I will try to update as often as I can! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

At my grin, Alice lets out a vicious growl and once again lunges towards me and once again I dodge out the way just in time, however this time, I use _my_ version of vampire speed and am behind her before she even knows what's happening . After looking around cheekily at the rest of the family, I cock my head to the side and tap my finger on her shoulder. She whirls around confused but ready to pounce, but it doesn't matter, yet again I am behind her and I tap her shoulder again, she turns but I am gone. Behind her once again, this time I refrain from tapping on her shoulder and instead let out a mocking laugh letting it ring out behind me as I run off and jumped up the nearest tree too fast for the Cullen's to be able to see. Alice whips her head around in all different directions quickly in a manner that resembles a rabid dog. Oh dear, seems that the poor little pixie's visions don't guide her so well now, do they? Hmm... oh well, best put the dog out of her misery.

I jump down from my perch in the tree and land on Alice's back before swiftly wrestling her to the ground as she puts up a futile effort to beat me. How cute, but not even ten of the supposedly oh so powerful newborn Cold Ones could present a slight challenge for me after the way I was raised, let alone one weakened, old, overly cocky little pixie.

She certainly was overly cocky too, so reliant on those pathetic visions of hers. Even Edward served as a constant reminder that her visions were subjective, so easily changed, so easily messed with. After all, the second I wanted to, I was able to escape her and Jasper in the spring to face James. Damn, _James. _I still regret not being the one to tear his head off and set it alight.

Plus, the only reason that she, so called, _saw_, me agreeing to so many things was because she wanted to and frankly I couldn't be bothered to put up with her tantrum had I declined. I actually loved shopping and the only thing I hated about our shopping trips was her! Oh, and her taste in clothing, and her personality, and her constant telling me what to do! Woah, breathe, Izabelle, the last thing I need right now is to lose my temper and not be in control of my actions. _Calm_, I reminded myself.

Anyway, now Alice lay, still struggling, on the floor of the forest with my hand wrapped around her throat. Growing tired of her constant wriggling, I cocked my head to the side before letting my eyes darken a shade and small black veins pulse around them. As this happens my mouth opens and I let out a low growl whilst she gets a view of what a real vampires fangs look like as mine descend and complete the terrifying look. Petrified, Alice finally stills and then lets out an ear piercing shriek as the terror sets in. As I want the rest of the family to finally realise who their dealing with and just why Alice is so terrified, I turn my head. As I hear the rest of the Cullen's let out a gasp, the side of my mouth lifts up just slightly in my satisfaction into what I call my Salvatore smirk.

After his gasp, Emmett lets out what I have learned is a typical Emmett response as he says with a slight chuckle "Cool!".

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! :)**

**Don't worry the next chapter should be longer as minor explanations ensue as that is all the Cullen's deserve, also the real fight/ slaughter will break out. See you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really happy you liked it enough to do so! CHALLENGE! OK, so I have a little bit of a challenge for those of you willing to try. At the start of this chapter, there are some sentences all said by a different Cullen, it will be clear throughout the chapter which sentence belongs to which Cullen, but first try to see if you can guess yourself who says what line! Have fun! Good luck! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"That's awesome! Why can't we do that?"

"Oh, Bella, my poor baby, we'll fix you!"

"Bella, what exactly are you? What is the nature of your species?"

"Bella, you're a monster!"

"You freak! Get off me!"

"So Eddie's pet was never human after all."

"They are real!"

They all talk at once and I am barely able to hear them all, but I replied to each one separately. As I am done scaring Alice and I need to reply to the Cullen's, I let my face turn back to normal. "Thanks, Emmett, I know it's pretty cool, and you can't do it, because we're a little different. Actually make that a lot different!" I laugh.

"Damn, always getting the short end of the stick.", he says playfully. "For the record, I expect more information, but I'm sorry for almost leaving you Bells, I was out-numbered by the golden children. Hey, we should all go back to the house to get more comfortable for this conversation. What do you think, Hells Bells?"

I nod my agreement and chuckle as I repeat Emmett's previous words, "Hells Bells, I've got to say it has been done before Em, but I like it!", I smile, "Oh, and yeah continuing inside is probably better, after all, you never know what lurks in the woods" I say jokingly.

After Alice puts up a bit of an argument and loses, we all make our way back to the Cullen residence. When we get there, the corners of my lips turn slightly up as I notice Esme lighting the fireplace for 8 beings who don't need warmth. Hmm. Interesting, I think, but then I sober up and seriously state, "Okay, then, I think we should continue our conversation from outside."

I turn to look back at Esme and my voice turns to a more accusatory tone "_Your _poor baby! I am _not_ your baby, I think that is clear by how easy it would be for you to leave me, to watch him leave me like that. I mean who breaks up with someone like that. It doesn't matter anyway because I don't give a damn about you either, love. Oh, and for the record, I don't _need_ fixing, because there is _nothing_ wrong with me! Understand?", I finish angrily.

I huff with my anger as I turn around yet again. "Carlisle, are you a complete imbecile? I think it is fairly clear to anyone with eyes, I am a _vampire_! A real vampire, unlike you and your sparkly ass _vegetarian_ family. The nature of my species? Hmm... let's see well we are generally easily provoked therefore extremely volatile and temperamental and so we are often prone to fits of very dangerous rage or violence." I smile at him maliciously.

"Edward, oh my God, do you even hear yourself, it's pathetic! It actually makes me pity you, tell me just how far is that stick shoved up your ass, because I have to say it sounds painful, looks it too if the constant expression on your face is anything to go by! But you know what, maybe your right. Maybe I am a monster, but don't worry because it is perfectly fine with me. I have been this so called _monster_ for five centuries and I don't give a damn. In fact, nothing makes me happier!" I smile again at the thought, it's true of course, I couldn't wait for the day that I became a vampire, I was ecstatic to finally be able to be one. But I continue, " So yes, Edward, if killing people and _living _my life makes me a monster, then I am a monster, but unlike you, I am able to not care about that, because I can embrace who I am, what I am, with a smile on face. That, Edward, is what makes us different, I can live my life and embrace what I am. A vampire. Because the fact is, it doesn't matter how much you want to be human, you're not, and you never will be again. Now, I would say to learn to accept that, but honestly, it's a little late for that." I puncture my statement by blurring to Edward and tearing off his arm. I throw it into the waiting fire and give the family a warning glare as a couple of them move towards me to stop me.

"Hilarious, Alice, but I find it interesting how _you_ call _me_ the freak." Ok, so I'll admit, I was being a bitch, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop, really it was a wonder I had never gone off on one with her before, she made me so mad! Always having to be in control. Always thinking she could get away with anything and her visions would get her anywhere! Well, I have a sneaking suspicion by the look on her and Edward's faces earlier she thinks she had a vision about exactly what would happen if the Cullen's left me behind, and I intend to find out exactly what it was.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", she butted in before I could continue. Wow! This girl was stupid! It was like she _tried_ to piss me off. I don't think anyone has ever been quite that stupid before.

"What I mean, Alice, is that I'm not the one who is supposedly a psychic little pixie. I'm not the one who spent the whole of my human life with nobody to love me. I didn't have to live in an asylum because everyone believed I was crazy and wanted a way to get rid of me! Bottom line, Alice, I'm not the freak here!" I yelled. She desperately tried to hide her anger and make it seem to the family like my words had hurt her.

"But,", she sobbed, "I don't understand why you're being so cruel to me. I had a vision. We were supposed to be best friends! Everyone, maybe this is why we needed to leave, because of this new evil Bella!", she wailed, but I saw the little mischievous glint in her eye.

Apparently so did Rosalie. "God Alice, you're so full of bullshit, give it up. Everyone knows that your visions aren't nearly as powerful or often as you make them out to be! Oh, and also, if this new Bella was the reason we needed to leave why didn't you just say so in the first place? If I'd known that I definitely would have stayed. I like this new Bella!", she turned and grinned at me as she said that.

"Oh, Rose, you are just, oh, so sweet!", I say sarcastically, "but darling, I'm nobody's pet! Obviously, I haven't been human for quite some time either. But, apparently, I am an amazing actress and I never knew that I could be so bloody patient. So, I guess that's proof that even I can surprise myself." I laugh.

"And last, but certainly not least, Major, what the hell are you talking about? What's real? My kind, what you've heard about us before?", I question incredulously.

"Maybe.", Jasper states cryptically, "Why are you so surprised?", he finished smirking crookedly.

* * *

**Wow! Super long chapter! Longest one yet! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! And sprinkles! :)**

**So... did you guess which Cullen said what correctly at the beginning? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really happy you liked it enough to do so! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please hit the button and send me a review to tell me what you think. I am really sorry that it took me so long to update, I was on holiday and to be honest I was a little stuck on what to write. Anyway, enough nattering, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hmm...you know what, yeah I am. I don't like it! So start talking Whitlock!" I instructed him.

"Hey, did you just call me Major? And Whitlock? What the hell? How do you know about either of those names?" He exclaimed incredulously, his face scrunched up in confusion.

I smirk mischievously and feeling playful, I tell him with a taunting yet slightly seductive lilt in my voice, "Tell you what,", I say breathily, "you tell me mine and I'll tell you yours!"

Throwing his head back, he lets out a hearty chuckle before agreeing with his own seductive southern drawl "That doesn't sound like a half bad idea, darlin'!".

I know that this moment there is a high likelihood that my eyes have darkened slightly, as my voice is slightly more husky when I reply, "Damn, Jasper, why in hell would you cover up the accent, it's bloody hot! I do _love _accents!". I did too, however as much as it was very sexy, southern was _not _my chosen accent to listen to! Although I generally preferred to stick with an American accent as it caused less questions, I too had a few different accents that I had picked up over the years, along with a great variety of languages that I loved to speak. Thinking of the questions he would receive, I guess I couldn't blame Jasper for disguising his accent to avoid them, however, you would think that he should feel comfortable enough in his own house, although something told me his lack of freedom had less to do with comfort, and a lot more to do with a certain raging pixie bitch of a wife he had! Poor Jasper, something told me he was just yet another method of manipulation for Alice to get whatever she wanted. That and protection, if she could convince him that they were mates then I suppose that she would have a lot less to worry about should she ever get attacked by some greater power, although, not to be cruel but I was of the opinion that her big mistake was confusing Jasper with his old alter ego, the Major. Whilst I was sure that Jasper could be quite the threat, it was his old reputation that was a force to be reckoned with. The easily moulded, _vegetarian,_ vampire that he had become, practically terrified to be near humans for fear his _family_ would abandon him for his human drinking ways, was significantly less of warning sign to invoke fear.

There wasn't a vegetarian vampire in the world who could seem nearly as threatening as a human drinking vampire, everyone is already aware that human drinkers are stronger. It's just fact. At least with my kind if you don't feed off of humans it's not so painfully obvious! For Cold Ones, their eyes are like a big sign saying 'I'm weaker, I'm weaker, mess with me!'.

"Well, Bella, there's a lot you don't know about me, although apparently you do know more than I was aware of. I'm glad you like the accent honey, I'm thinkin' I might have to resurrect it, maybe bring back a little of my old self, evidently, currently I'm mouldable! It used to be that if a vampire saw me, they would quake with fear," his tone has started to darken, his voice was rising slightly and yet it still seemed calm, under control. He continued, "I could bring armies of vampires to their knees, destroy them single handedly! Now! Now, if anyone from my past saw me they would laugh! And then probably attack me, and possibly succeed in killing me! Me! When did I become so weak?!" he questions rhetorically. Throughout his speech he has started to sound more and more frustrated. But throughout the whole thing, he kept his southern accent. Check and mate! Way to go Izabelle, getting the Major to emerge is beginning to seem so much easier to do than I thought it would!

"Major, love, you can choose not to be weak, you can choose to be strong! I have to admit, that I myself love I guy who emanates power. Who appears absolutely invincible! You have to stop letting people hold you back, Jasper, they can only control you if you let them!" Even I have to admit that my words sound pretty convincing. Apparently Jasper thinks so too. His eyes start to darken and an almost evil looking smug grin starts to appear on his face as he lets a dark chuckle. I look around at the rest of the family, Rosalie and Emmett appear gobsmacked and yet completely in awe. The rest of the Cullen's have a slightly horror stricken look on their faces.

Then Alice makes a huge mistake. "Jazzy, baby, don't let this bitch lead you astray, you have to come back to me Jazz, I'm your mate! Your scaring me like this, baby, you don't want to scare me do you?", she asks with a sickening sweet tone.

For her mistake, she pays with the loss of her arms. They too, are thrown into the raging flames.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! And sprinkles! Ooh... chocolate sprinkles! :)**

**I promise that Bella will be going to Mystic Falls very soon, honest! Also, just in case, I feel I should warn you that this will not be a Jasper/Bella story, just in case this chapter seems a little confusing, Bella is just quite the contradiction as you will see, she can be light-hearted and flirty, yet also very dangerous and not someone you would want to cross. She is just drawing him out of his shell.**

**Please stick with me, I will try my very best to make sure I update sooner next time!**


End file.
